Wildcard's Dissent
by Giratina Zero
Summary: Shinryu has lost interest in the conflict and has decided to throw in two new neutral souls to spice things up. Now both the Warriors of Cosmos and Warriors of Chaos must contend with two new enemies. What will the wildcards do and who will they join?


**Wildcard's Dissent**

Yahoo! Dissidia fic! This is going to be fun as hell! This idea was planned out by meyself and my co-author Ghost Writer Orange-Kun. If there is any one who would like to do the disclaimer please speak up.

Garland: I am Garland the Disclaimer! Kaien Kurayami and his co-author Ghost Writer Orange-Kun own nothing except for the characters Mark Frey by Kaien and Jonathan Gearge Faust by Orange.

I knew I shouldn't have watched the Dissidia Project before writing this.

Chapter 1: Enter the Wildcards.

* * *

><p>Harmony and Discord. These forces have been in an endless clash as decreed by Shinryu. However the conflict had begun to lose its edge and the Divine Dragon was losing interest. It had redone the conflict many times and changed the roster by having certain warriors switch sides and also erasing their memories. However in the end the same ten Warriors of Cosmos would recieve crystals and take down Chaos. The cycle was repetitive no matter what Shinryu did. Shinryu had all but decided to end it all and recreate the battlefield entirely but there was an idea in the back of the Divine Dragon's mind. What if it decided to put wildcards into the conflict. To start it anew but with people from a world uneffected by the conflict. Shinryu dwelled on this idea more and became very pleased with it. Shinryu looked at the world of choice and found two strange and unique life forces. The first had a rare thirst to know everything, as if they felt incomplete without learning more. The second felt like a fool upon first inspection but examining it closer Shinryu felt the heart and soul of a demon lurking within. Shinryu chuckled at its luck. These two would make excellent wildcards. Shinryu began to weave its power onto the two life forces and brought them to the conflict. To Dissidia. Shinryu went back to its observation ready to see how well its decision would pay off.<p>

The Warrior of Light had been standing Sentinal to protect Cosmos for a week now and had observed nothing. The Chosen One looked over to his only companion currently, Aerith. The girl was always happy and little care free. Aerith noticed the Warrior of Light whom she dubbed Hikari looking at her and waved at him. Hikari smiled at her and nodded. The girl may not be a fighter but she was an excellent companion none the less.

"I sense something." Cosmos said behind Hikari. Hikari looked at her and saw that she was looking towards the sky. Hikari and Aerith also looked towards the sky and saw what appeared to be two beams of light falling into Dissidia. "Those lights. I think that perhaps they are other warriors to participate in the conflict."

"More warriors?" Aerith asked aloud. "But don't we have enough as it is?" Aerith only asked afraid that the lights were new enemies and not allies."

"Silly girl don't be a fool. We must remain calm and keep our cool." Shantotto said as she walked up. "Whatever and who ever are in those beams of light, must be ready and prepared to fight."

"Shantotto's right." Hikari said. "It doesn't matter right now who or what those beams of light are. The need to be ready to take part in the conflict."

"That is what I said so stick with your shield and sword, sometime talking to you is something to be abhorred." Shantotto said walking away. Hikari wanted to say something but he knew that the professor would have a comeback almost immediatly. Hikari shook his head and looked back up at the sky where he saw the beams of light.

"Let us hope that they are allies. Our enemies have too many on their side as it is." Hikari said. Unbeknowns to him over at Calamity's End, Chaos had also sen the beams of light with his most trusted warrior Garland. Chaos looked up at the beams thoughtfully and watched them descend.

"What do you think this could mena Lord Chaos?" Garland asked the demon god. Chaos had is head on one hand, another on the arm rest of his throne and his last two clasped together as he thought.

"Perhaps they are here to assist us or Cosmos." Chaos finally said. In his surprisingly well mannered voice instead of a demonic roar one would expect. "However it matters not. They are now a part of the conflict whether they wish to be or not. Send some of the Mannikins to investigate however." Garland bowed to Chaos before leaving to carry out the order. Chaos looked directly above him in contemplation. "Shinryu...what could you have planned with those beams of light?"

In the plains of Dissidia near the Sunken Lake was a young man of twenty-two who was six foot ten with cobalt blue eyes and short messy black hair, wearing black boots, black pants, white shirt, black vest, and black gloves similar to those worn by Romanian nobles during the middle ages. He looked around and saw nothing but the plains, the sunken lae, and in the distance the icy mountains. "I wonder where I am." He asked himself. This was Jonathan George Faust. Jonathan started to wander around until he caught sight of a Moogle. Jonathan was slightly perplexed by the creature but walked over any way.

"Well what a surprise, kupo." The Moogle said. "I came here trying to see what that beam of light is and here you are right next to where it was, kupo."

"Excuse me but what are you exactly and where are we?" Jonathan asked. The Moogle floated there as it got into a thinking pose before it pieced together a decent answer for the philospher.

"I am a creature known as a Moogle, kupo." The Moogle began to explain. "My kind are merchants and we are here to emply our trade with the Warriors of Cosmos and Chaos. This world is called Dissidia and is the battlefield for the warriors who serve either Cosmos the Goddess of Harmony or Chaos the God of Discord in a great and terrible conflict." Jonathan had his questions answered only for more questions to surface in his mind. "I'm sorry but that's all I really know, kupo." The Moogle said regretfully.

"No that's quite all right." Jonathan said. As he started to leave he heard the Moogle try and get his attention.

"Wait kupo! I have something else i just remembered kupo!" Jonathan walked back over. "When I saw the light that brought you I saw a light in a cave nearby here, kupo. It was that way kupo." The Moogle pointed northwest towards a beach. Jonathan nodded and immediatly started to head towards the beach to find the cave.

"Perhaps this cave will help provide me with some answers." Jonathan said to himself unaware of the beam of light that had landed in the mountains. The figure that was in that beam also had black boots but wore ripped up jeans, a loose sleeved black long sleeve, and brown motorcycle gloves. He had light brown hair that was wild and spikey but he also had a ponytail that fell to his shoulders and grey eyes. As he looked around he began to smile a wolfish smile that exposed on of his canines and it was longer and sharper than normal making it seem more like a fang. This was Mark Frey and Shinryu's second wildcard.

"Heh. This looks like it could be fun." Mark said. He saw a path down the mountain but as he started towards it a Jecht Mannikin appeared infront of him. This caused Mark to smile even wider revealing his second fang. "Well now. Since you have that slab of metal of a sword and that you appear as I'm about to leave I think you want a fight huh?" Mark asked. The Mannikin responded by lashing out with a punch that Mark dodged before ducking underneath it's sword. "Okay let's go!" Mark roared in anticipation as a dark glee entered his eyes. As the Jecht Mannikin launched a kick Mark grabbed the leg and used an elbow strike on the Mannikin's neck causing it to stagger back when its leg was released. Mark used this as an opportunity to wrest the sword from the Mannikins grasp and stabbed it through the crystallized enemy. As it shattered Mark was still holdng onto the sword. "Strange shape." Mark then looked back at the trail before looking at the sword. Mark smiled as he had a unique idea. He ran towards the trail before jumbing and putting the sword beneath him and started to use it as a snowboard. "So fucking awesome!" Mark exclaimed as he gained speed. When Mark was finnaly in the valley below and stopped off the sword it shattered since it was no longer in contact with a wielder.

"Well that fucking sucks." Mark said. "I mean seriously I kinda fucking needed that. Oh well I'll just take another one and make sure not to let go or some shit." Mark started to walk down the valley hoping to find a way out but after an hour he had found no end in sight. Mark however didn't seem to lose hope. Instead it looked like he was gaining resolve and started to run with that wolfish smile on his face. When he finally escaped the valley he found himself in a forest. Mark's eyes gained the dark glee again as he looked around before coming to a shrine with a glowing onix crystal chest. Mark kicked the chest open and found twin bracers. Mark picked on up and put it on under his right sleeve. He moved around his hand a little and soon a short blade appeared underneath his palm that was longer than his middle finger. When Mark twisted his hand some more the blade retreated back inyo the bracer. Mark put the second one on and soon the dark glee in his eyes became a sadistic glow.

Meanwhile Jonathan had found the cave that the Moogle had told him about and walked in. After a short walk he found an emerald crystal chest that held two black swords with Colt Casull hand guns as hilts with longsword blades attached as well as gunbelts with holsters for him to carry them around. Jonathan put on the belts and holstered his knew weapons and made his way outside the cave. As he started back towards the Moogle to see if it had remembered anything else he soon came across SeeD member and Gunblade user Squall Leonheart.

"Who are you?" Jonathan asked. Squall summoned his Gunblade and rested it on his shoulder.

"That is my question." Squall said. "Who are you and who do you work for?" Jonathan pulled out his own weapons and entered a stance.

"My name is Jonathan Gearge Faust. As for who I work for, I work for no one." Jonathan said truthfully. Squall however wasn't buying it.

"Then if you won't tell me you must work for Chaos." Squall said as he charged Jonathan. However like Jonathan Mark had also run into some one.

"I don't know who you are but I can tell that you like to fight as much as me." Jecht said looking at Mark with a smile. Mark smiled his wolfish smile and the sagistic glow entered his eyes. "I'll take it that the look you have is a yes. Well let's have some fun!" Jecht then ran at Mark at full speed.

"You better fucking bring it!" Mark said insanely as he chaged at Jecht with both of his hidden blades out.

* * *

><p>Well there;s the first chapter. Not a lot of substance I'm sure but later chaps will be better I promise. Please review.<p> 


End file.
